


Nonchalant

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [18]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Felix tries to play it cool.
Relationships: Felix DuBois/Lucas Jones
Series: GH Slash Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Nonchalant

“Felix!”  
  
The second his husky tone hit the air, Felix had lost some of the wind in his sails; working on the children’s wing of the hospital, he knew (though his work was charitable) he was looking a mess.  
  
The opening wasn’t scheduled until next week, and the sexy architect’s sudden appearance should not have surprised him; since returning to Port Charles, Lucas Spencer had been determined to make General Hospital a drawn for the town. He made it his mission as his niece had received care there along with his other frequent flyer family members.  
  
Wearing jeans and a t-shirt, putting his touch to mural, Felix tried to do a mental check of his appearance; the last thing he needed was to remove all his sex appeal while in the presence of the hunky stranger.  
  
“I found a quote I want to add to the mural,” His blue eyes glanced at Felix before looking to his rough sketch, “What do you think?”  
  
“Mr. Spencer!” Felix forced a smile, hoping it would be his saving grace, had prevented Taylor’s disaster only to create his own, “I’ll get right on that.”  
  
“Right,” Lucas awarded him a crooked grin, looking him up and down, “You doing okay with all the fumes in here?”  
  
“Well, I—I’ve been here all day.” Felix smoothed his shirt, trying to avoid the brunette’s indigo gaze, “Should explain the rough exterior.”  
  
“I don’t know.” Crossing his arms across his broad chest, Lucas squared his shoulders, “There’s something to be said for a man who knows how to work with his hands.”  
  
Struck speechless (a rarity for him), Felix’s mouth was slightly agape as Lucas offered him a wink before walking away.


End file.
